


We're Starks

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Series: Endgame Fix-It Fics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Light Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: Takes place 20-30 years after the events of Avengers: Endgame, disregards the end of said movie.





	We're Starks

**Author's Note:**

> I just.... I wanted Tony to get old, and then it turned into sibling fluff, and. Well.
> 
> Some context: in this verse, Rhodey, Tony, and Pepper all got married and coparented Morgan. After Endgame they adopted Peter. This takes place 20-30 years after Endgame, Peter is married to Wade, and they are parents of Wade's daughter and a little girl that they adopted. Morgan had a husband and two sons with him, but he left her recently. At the time of this fic, Pepper has very recently died, and Morgan has moved in with Tony and Rhodey again to help with the transition and to cope with her husband leaving.

“Grandpa!!”

Peter smiled as the girls raced toward the man sitting on the porch, and Tony's face split wide with a grin.

“Hey, there's my favorite girls!”

May and Ellie surrounded him instantly, each talking a mile a minute, getting louder with every word.

“Girls. Why don't you give your grandpa a second to breathe and go find your cousins.”

May scowled, but Ellie took her by the hand and raced off, knowing exactly where the boys would be.

Tony turned an amused look on Wade. “Bold of you to assume I can't keep up with every word they were saying.”

He rolled his eyes. “Don't you have a nap to take, old man?”

“I resent that.”

Peter smiled again as Rhodey stepped out on the porch, holding a mug of coffee out to Tony. “Hey, Pops.”

“Kid. It's been a while.”

“Yeah, well. Saving the world tends to be a little time consuming.”

Tony snorted behind his coffee mug and motioned Peter forward. “I haven't gotten a hug yet, come here you little punk.”

“Hi, Dad. How are you holding up?”

“As well as can be expected, with your mom being gone.” His eyes twinkled as he took one of Rhodey's hands in his. “I may have accidentally started a fire yesterday.”

“Accidentally my ass. It took me twenty minutes to put that out, Tones. _Twenty. Minutes._ ” Rhodey's tone was exasperated but fond, and Wade cooed something about old people in love.

“Is Morgan around?”

“Inside.” Rhodey motioned toward the door. “I think she was doing the dishes.”

“Morgan doing _dishes_?” Peter laughed incredulously. “What is this world coming to?”

“Hey, now. Your little sister has really grown up. Just because you haven't been around to see it-”

“I know, Dad, I know. It was a joke.” Peter leaned down to press a kiss to Tony's cheek. “I'll be right back. Don't do any shenanigans without me.” He fixed his husband with a _look._

“Snookums, I would never.”

“Uh huh.” He rolled his eyes and started inside, following the sound of running water to the kitchen. He snuck up behind Morgan and grabbed a towel to start drying the clean dishes. “How are you holding up?”

“Gah!” She spun around, sprayer at the ready, and accidentally got water all over the kitchen. “Peter!” She shrieked, and at first it was outrage, but as soon as the sprayer was back where it belonged, she pulled him into a tight hug. “I'm so glad you're here.”

He chuckled and returned the embrace. “Good to see you too, Squirt.”

“Rude.” She punched him playfully in the stomach.

“What? I'm just saying, it's still pretty painfully obvious that you're Dad's kid. All five two of you.”

“Bitch. I'm five three.”

“Oh, my bad.” He grinned and started cleaning up some of the water. “Seriously, though. A lot of things have been happening recently. How are you handling?”

She sighed. “I'm handling. It’s been really hard on them, Mom being gone.”

“She always said they'd drive her into an early grave.”

Morgan choked out a laugh, tears springing to her eyes. “I think it’s been good for Dad, the kids being here. He misses us a lot.”

“We were his whole world, of course he does. How is Pops doing?”

“I’m not sure. With Dad being so… I think he's just been doing his best to keep busy, and there's no better way than chasing after his crazy ass husband.”

Peter snorted. “Fair. What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Morgan.” He set the towel aside and just looked at her. “You’ve had your husband lose you, and we lost Mom all within, what? Two weeks? How are you _doing_?”

She sighed and turned to look at him. “Honestly? Not so hot. I’m doing better than I could be, considering. I haven't gone off the rails. I'm just… holding onto the fact that I've still got the boys, and Dad and Pops are still here, and… We've got each other, you know? They're still here, and I've gotta hold onto that.”

Peter hummed and folded her into a hug, feeling a few tears start to sink into his shirt. “You know, lately? I've been thinking a lot about when we almost lost him.” He didn't need to clarify who. “After the decimation, after everything, when we almost lost him, and we had to have a fake funeral for the sake of the public. Because we didn't know if he would pull through. You were _so little,_ and I don't think you quite knew what was going on. I barely knew you, and it felt so real that I was just destroying myself on the inside. I had to keep reminding myself that he was still with us, we hadn't lost him yet, this was just for the rest of the world, but it _hurt._ And… and this time it's real. And I don't know how we're still standing.”

Morgan huffed out a little breath and squeezed him tighter. “We're standing because we have to. It’s what we do. We're Starks.”

Peter smiled and let out a shaky laugh. “Yeah. We're Starks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's thatwritxrgirl


End file.
